


ranboos flowers

by trashmouthcore



Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Flower meanings, Flowers, Other, Ranboo - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, deadtommy, ghostinnit, idk TAGS, if tommy doesnt come back as a ghost i am defenestrating myself, kinda proud of this kinda hate it, pls, possibly considered poetry idrk, ranboo nd tommy dynamics wld be so cool, rawr, spiritual flowers, todays stream was wild, writen in like 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: uhhh basically yall know how flowers have meanings and ranboo placed a bunch of flowers infront of tommy house on todays stream? yea they had meanings so i wrote  a kinda poem
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

white tulips.  
forgiveness, respect, purity and honour.  
forgive us for we have failed you.  
respect given for you, may you rest well.  
purity, as you were the purest in heart.  
and honour for the soul we lost.

poppies.  
peace in death.  
peace for the one we lost, as he did not come to find it in life.

lily of the valleys.  
return to happiness.  
return to happiness for the one we lost, something he has not truly seen in an eternity.

these are the flowers ranboo placed, for the one we lost.  
forgiveness, respect, purity and honour.  
peace in death.  
return to happiness.  
give this boy, the happiness he deserved and treat him well in the after life.

ranboo paid his respect, and hoped for the boy to go on to a better place, something that is well deserved.


	2. no ones here to pick it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to write a quick pt since i keep seeing fanart of ranboo w flowers infront of tommys house saying "no ones here to pick it up" so

ranboo stared at the flowers he had left there, yesterday, in front of tommys house.

no one had picked them up.

of course no one had, ranboo knew it was dumb to think someone would, unless someone decided to disrespect the poor, and now dead boy.  
but for some reason, ranboo had hoped tommy would have picked up the flowers, maybe use the red ones for dye for his hotel or something.

ranboo wondered what would happen with tommys hotel.  
sam nook would most likely proceed to build it, to honour the boys memory and hopes.

ranboo sighed, turning around to take his leave.

he glanced back at the flowers and house, once more, and for the last time for a while as he decided to avoid this house as best he could from now on.

he looked at the flowers, before turning away.

and no ones here to pick them up.


End file.
